Blackmail 101
by EmoThatNeverWas
Summary: ok this is a story about a girl who wants to help out haruhi but gets stuck in a problem of her own OCxOuran pleaz do vote for who you want her to end up with!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kirisha Hatrugi

Hair: Blonde and pinkish highlights it's to your waist

Body: an hour glass figure

Eyes: purple

You were once again in the back of the library buried in books.

*This test is going to be so hard!!!! Why does everyone act like its nothing, oh yeah their parents probably pay the teachers…….. God my life sucks!!!!* You thought, as you slammed your head right into your books.

"Yeah, I know the test is going to be hard, but you don't have to be so over dramatic Kirisha," you looked up to see your friend Haruhi in boy clothes.

"Oh yeah I've been meaning to ask you, why have you been wearing boy clothes for the past two weeks?" you said lifting your head up fully.

"Wow you really are oblivious to everything aren't you…? I already told you the host club forced me to join them, because of my accident, and now I'm living in living hell!" Haruhi spazed in the library, no one really noticed though, since it probably already was the loudest library in history with all the noise going on.

"Oh yeah!!!! The hyper active weirdoes' that won't leave you alone. Man your life really does suck," you said looking at her with pity.

"Wow thanks for the help….. Wait, help, I got it! You took lecture class in middle school and got an A+!!! You should be able to get me out of this!" Haruhi said with so much passion that you thought she was almost that weird blonde guy she described earlier to you. "Meet at music room 3 after school!! See ya!!" and with that Haruhi went running out of the library.

"But, wait, sigh, I'm going to get myself into her living hell. I just know it," you said aloud as you went back to studying.

After School-

"How big is this place," you said aggravated since you had been walking around for about thirty minutes. "I give up, Haruhi you're going to have to understand." You turned around to see the two twins from Haruhi's description right in front of you. "Get away from my face," you said in a mono tone voice, already knowing they were trouble.

"Did we hear you say the name Haruhi?" they both said in unison.

"Sigh, yes and do you know where music room three is?" you asked

"Are you one of Haruhi's friends?" "Oh my god, she actually has a friend that's a girl!" "You have to tell us her secrets," they both kept switching off when they were talking it creped you out a little.

"Or I can just walk another 30 minutes and hope to find it," you said, as you turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, of course we would be delighted to take one of Haruhi's beautiful friends to the music room three," said in unison and in a proper voice, now running and dragging you to music room three. When you guys got there, Haruhi ran to you.

"Do you know how badly I thought they blackmailed you too!!!? Why are you late?!" she asked like your mom.

"I got lost. You know I'm not good with directions," you said in a sorry but lazy voice.

"Hmmm, Kirisha Hatrugi, I haven't seen you around much. You always seem to be in the library though so it figures," a boy with black hair and glasses said as he walked up to you. You already knew I was Kyoya.

"Man you were right Haruhi, he is good at acting, but the fake smile gives all away," you said to Haruhi.

"I'm sorry but what are you talking about," Kyoya said to you in a polite voice while smiling.

*Wow he is good, steer clear of him…* you thought, kind of scared of this new phantom man.

"Ahhhhhhh, my darlings, how I've missed you so. Who is this lovely girl," yep that had to be the weirdo Tamaki. He was looking very curios and kind of puppy like.

"Uh, my name is Kirisha Hatrugi; I'm supposed to get her out of this whack house…." You said to the blonde while looking at the host club's room, it was a lot nicer than a death trap like Haruhi said. Kyoya summoned everyone in the host club except for you and Haruhi. So you sat down and used the pencil on your left to do your homework while you had the time. Kyoya said he would give Haruhi the rest of the day off and you two walked home together.

"Really thanks Kirisha, I think Kyoya might let me off, but be careful, ok? He always finds ways to get things to go his way," she said looking at me worried.

"I'm sure I'll be fine Haruhi, I'm not a klutz like you," you said sarcastically.

"What's that suppose to mean," she said faking to be upset, then you two both went home laughing not knowing that someone had been watching you.

Next day after school-

"Hey Kirisha come to the host club with me, I think I might have my freedom!!!" she said more happy than you had ever seen her before. As you too walked in Kyoya looked stern and walked over to you.

"May I talk to you in private?" He said gesturing over to a table.

"Uh, yeah sure," you said as you sat down.

"That pencil that you used yesterday, do you have it with you," he asked, since you were never good at organizing, it was probaly somewhere in your house unknown to man.

"No, it's probaly some place in my house, why?" you asked suspious.

"I ask this because that pencil was mine and since you never asked to use it, and took it, that would be called stealing." You face came up with shock; he was a clever little butt. "There for I could press you with charges, but I'll make a deal with you, if you stop helping Haruhi to get out of this and work for us here, I could let it slide," he said with a smirking grin on his face.

"A-Are you b-blackmailing me?" you asked shocked at his command.

"In a way," he said looking into your fearful eyes and chuckling, "I always win."


	2. Light hidden in the shadows

Your mouth was dry and you eyes were wide open. No one had ever beaten you at your own game, never the less, had you ever been blackmailed! The only word that your brain could process only came out as thoughts in your head. *Who is he? I mean I know his name and all, but it's like under his fake smile there's just pure darkness that no one can see through.*

"So since this has been settled, you will work here at Ouran host club by playing the piano for our guest," he said while taking out his clip board and writing down a few things. Haruhi looked over and saw the shock on your face and knew it was because of Kyoya. She ran over and started to shake you, but you were still in a trace of shock and pure hatred.

"I- I lost," you said in an unbelievable voice.

"Yes. Yes you did," Kyoya said, still writing in his note book.

Your face of shock had immediately turned into a hard core glare that almost made Kyoya's glasses crack. You got up calmly and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Kirisha, wait up!" Haruhi yelled as she ran after you down the hallway.

"What just happened," Hikaru had just walked over to Kyoya to see what all the commotion had been about.

"Oh nothing really, just that Kirisha will be working for quite a long time," Kyoya said with a smirk on his face while he was writing.

"Really!!??!! Yes!!! A new toy to play with!!!" the twins said in unison, now.

Hikaru's POV-

Karou and I were running down the hallway, when we spotted Haruhi and Kirisha walking together.

"Target spotted," we both whispered in unison to each. We both grabbed Kirisha and Haruhi, and started to give them both rubbing their fists on your two's heads.

"You got to be kidding me," you whispered to yourself as you tried to get out of Karou's head lock. After about 20 seconds, you and Haruhi ran in opposite directions. You were running down a short hallway looking for a door, and to your left was a large dark cherry wood door. You took your chance, not knowing where it went, opened the door, and ran in. You shut the door quietly and looked back to see a boy with straight blonde hair and blue eyes.

*Oh no, Haruhi didn't tell me Tamaki had a twin!!! Crap, uh, come on I need an excuse!!!* you thought panicking.

"Who are you, and why are you in this room?" he asked in a curious way, not knowing since you were wearing a bright orange shirt, and skinny pants.

"I'm trying to escape from some creepy psychos, why are you in this room?" you asked curious why a blonde guy like him would be in a dark room.

"This is where my club is, and my name is Nekozawa, and you are?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, my names Kirisha. I don't come around here often, probably because I don't run away from stalkers that often either," you said rubbing the back of your head. "You don't mind if I stay here for awhile, do you?" you asked still kind of embarrassed for coming out in the middle of nowhere to here.

"Sure, just wear this jacket, I don't like bright colors," he said handing you a jacket.

You took the jacket and started to put it on, "Trust me I don't either, but since this school wears bright clothes all the time, Haruhi forced me to wear orange…" You said with an anime sweat drop. You went to the back of the room and sat down in a chair. Nekozawa was doing some sort of thing where he mixed all these dark potions together, you watched, interested in what it actually was suppose to be. Then suddenly you heard a creak coming from the door. It was opening. Instantly you ran behind Nekozawa, desperate to not be found by the twin torturers. You looked to see who had opened the door, but the first thing that caught your eye was that Nekozawa face was flushing.

*Why is he blushing?* you asked yourself as you continued to stare st his face, noticing that it was getting redder. *Oh, crap in staring!* you thought as you looked away, only to the Kaoru about 5 inches from your face. He had on the evilest grin you had seen since Sweeny Todd. It sent shivers up your spine.

"Figures you'd be somewhere dark. But did you really think you would get off that easy?" Karou said to you, as he started to drag you away from Nekozawa.

"Uh, see ya Kirisha," Nekozawa said, waving to you.

"Yeah, I'll see yeah later, Nekozawa!" you said as you waved back to him.

Karou was dragging you down the hallway at the moment, and you were struggling to get away from his grip. You had tried everything, well except biting his arm off, but you didn't really have that in mind, either.

"Come on Karou, I have to get home, or my mother is going to kill me," you whinned.

"I'm pretty sure your mom can wait. Besides, you have a debt to pay off now, so I'd be the listening to what I say," he said looking back at you and giving that same evil smile.

"You really need to stop doing that, it really creeps me out," you said.

"Why do you think I do it? I like to prank people, and you, my friend, is going to be very next victim!" he said laughing.

"What!?!? No, no, no, let me go!" you said pulling away with all your strength, but still no use. "What did I ever do to you?!" you whinned once more.

"Hmmm, do you even want ot get me started? I have a lot of things you owe me for," Karou said as he looked back at you with a smirk.


	3. killer cat

Karou and you had arrived at the host club, when you two walked in, all you saw was Tamaki hugging Haruhi like no tomorrow.

*Please tell me there not all like that… I don't know if I could live with that kind of torture…* you thought with an anime sweat drop.

"Tamaki we got her, but since she actually looks like a girl, unlike Haruhi, what job will she have?" Karou asked Tamaki.

"What is that suppose to mean!!!" Haruhi yelled at Karou, still trying to get Tamaki of her.

"Well, no offence Haruhi, but you don't look all that feminine. If you know what I mean," Hikaru said to Haruhi lifting his hands up.

*Man that was harsh what an ass!* you thought while glaring at the twins.

"But as I was saying, what job will she have?" Hikaru asked getting curious.

"Well just like Tamaki, she can play the piano and has already mastered it. So, she will entertain our guests by playing the piano," Kyoya said acting all innocent.

"You don't even know how much I hate you," you said to Kyoya.

"Don't worry, you'll eventually get over it, and come to me as a friend," he said while writing stuff down.

"Whatever floats your boat……. Creeper," you scoffed to yourself.

"I'd watch what you say young lady! Daddy doesn't' approve of that kind of talk," Tamaki said while taping hid finger on your nose.

"What are you talking about, my dad isn't even here, well I guess," you said getting a little depressed. There was something that no one should ever know about your father; it wasn't that he hurt you, never ever would your father do such a thing. He loved you more than anyone else. The things that happened last summer were some of your best memories, and your worst.

Haruhi could see the expression on, and butted in, "Hey can she come back tomorrow, she fell back when we were running and probably needs to go home and get some rest," Haruhi said to Kyoya in a hopeful voice that he would say yes.

"As much as it kills me, you can't play the piano if your foot was sprained, so go home. I expect you to be fine tomorrow," Kyoya said in a firm voice, still writing stuff down. Right after he said that, the door to the host club was slammed shut.

*Gahhh!!! I hate them!! Why did I have to join them, and why did they have to mention…. That? Why can't I just disappear and be gone forever? I hate my life here; I hate everything about this damn school. Its students, its classes, its teachers, its rooms, its gardens it's, its clubs, its smells, its air, and not even to mention its-* your thoughts were stopped by the sudden change of the mood of people around you. They all seemed to be staring at this one sign. Your curiosity got the better of you and you decided to take a look. As you got on your tips of your toes to look over the people's heads in front of you, the only thing you could get off the sign was the word Zuka. That one and only word was all you saw, but the look of thee crowd made the poster alone look like a god.

*Man, people here really are psychotic.* You decided that you would go to Ouran's garden, and settle down for a bit by reader your assigned book. It was Chinese princess. For a biography it was pretty interesting, so you sat against a nearby willow tree and started to read. About thirty minutes had pasted, before a black gat with green eyes jumped out of the tree and landed before you. In your eyes it was rather a cute looking cat, so you reached out your hand and it sniffed you. You put on a light smile as you started to pet the cat lightly. Its quiet purring calmed you down and made you feel more relaxed.

"I know this is silly to say to a cat, but right now, even for Haruhi's sake, I feel like you're my only friend," you said still petting the cat. It Looked up at you and meowed. As it took a few steps closer to you, it started to sniff your book. The cat meowed once more before it ripped the book from your lap, and ran off.

"Wait, no!!! That's not my book! I got it from the library!!" you yelled to yourself as you ran after the cat. The cat had run off of Ouran grounds and was now head for the park. As it ran under the swings you started to speed up, but all that was a waste, when you ran right into the swing, stopping you abruptly. All the air knocked out of you, and you fell backwards and landed hard on the ground. As you opened your eyes in pain you saw the black cat, sitting at the very top of the playground with the book still in his mouth giving you a curious look. You let out a small but weak chuckle at the expression on the cat's face.

"Kirisha, Kirisha, are you ok!?" you heard a childish voice say as it was coming towards you. Soon enough, Honey was over you, and giving you the puppy dog look.

"Why are you here?" you said in a harsh tone.

"Mori-chan and I always come here after school to eat cake. This is the only place Mori-chan will eat cake!" Honey said in a peppy voice.

"Mikzcuni, you shouldn't run off like that," Mori said as he ran quickly behind Honey, looking down at you with a curious face, "what happened?"

"The evil swings attack Kirisha for her life!!" Honey said jumping up and down, while flailing his arms with his bunny.

"That's a little of an over statement," you getting off the ground, and dusting yourself off. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get my book back." You said while looking up at the cat with an annoyed face. *How the hell am I suppose to get up there? Sigh* you thought knowing this was going to take forever.

"I'll get it for you Kirisha! Look what I can do!" Honey yelled, as he did a few flips and in a matter of seconds was on the top of the playground with the cat in his hands. "Awwwwwww. What a cute little kitty!" Honey yelled as he jumped down from the playground. Mori walked over near Honey, and took the book out of the cat's mouth.

*It's official, Honey is clearly a monkey…* you thought watching him jump off the playground.

"I'm assuming this is yours," Mori said as he gestured the book towards you. You broke out of your train of thought to see the book had more scratches than ever on it. Joy.

"Yeah, um, thanks," you said as you grabbed the book and looked at it. *I'm going to have to pay a fine for this…* you thought getting an anime sweat drop.

"I'll pay for the damage, Mikzucuni, you need not be so reckless. Someone else could have gotten hurt," Mori said to you and Honey. You had no intentions of staying around with the people, who called you your slave, so you walked off…

"Where are you going Kirisha? Let's walk home together!" Honey said as he ran up next to you, and spun you around.

"I think I'd rather walk alone," you said in a mono tone not looking at him.

"But, but," he started to get all teary eyes, and then started crying. The noise and the scene were causing you guys to gain a lot of attention.

"Ok, ok, just please stop crying, you're causing a scene!" you whispered to him, as you pulled him off from the ground.

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!! Let's go, go, and gooooo!" Honey said as he grabbed your and Mori's hand, and dragged you guys away.


	4. Fights

"Can we go inside your house?" Honey asked as the staring people went back to their business.

"You sure ask for a lot, and no. I have to go home and do my homework and train," you said as you started to walk home.

"Oh train for what?!" Honey asked excited. He then started to hold your hand, as he swung it back and forth.

"I figure skate."

"Wow that's so cool!" Honey stated.

"You think everything is cool," you said slightly annoyed.

"Can we come to your next tournament?" Mori finally decided to talk.

"That's a great idea Takashii! So can we!?" Honey started to jump up and down.

*Uh! Think of something! Of course conscious!*

"No their sold out," you said and proud of it.

"Ok then we will come to your practices," Mori stated.

"But-" you were going to put in an excuse when Mori cut you off.

"Why are you trying to avoid the question?" Mori asked.

"Because that place is special to me, just like the dojo is to you two! I don't ask to go to your places so don't ask to go to mine!" you said frustrated.

"Well if you would have asked we would have said yes," Mori said.

"Well I never will, so don't come to mine!" you said as you turned and started to lead the way home. You were stopped by Honey, standing his ground while gripping your hand.

"I don't think you realize the position you're in," Honey said in a harsh voice, "Don't talk to Takashii that way."

You ripped your hand away and started to walk home.

You opened the door to your apartment and then slammed it shut. The smell of Miso soup filled the air.

"Honey you're home! Would you like some Miso soup?" your mother asked rather cheerful.

"No thanks, and could you not call me honey. You can call me dear if you like," you told her as you stated to walk to your room.

"Uh, um, okay? Are you all right, it's rather late. Did something happen?" she asked, her cheerfulness fading.

"No mom. Nothing happened."

"Oh, okay, well then I'll bring some to your room later."

"Don't bother that would just be a waste of soup," you said as you closed the door to your room. You flopped down onto your bed, grabbed your pillow and started screaming in it, - (Why!!!!!! Why don't they leave me alone!!!!!! How come I got stuck with the Host Club!!!!!Why couldn't it be the Go, or Chess Club!!!!! Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! God, I hate being controlled!!!!!!!!" you yelled. You slowly faded asleep, clouching your pillow to your tear stained face.

You walked down the school hallway. You were wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt, white shorts, black flats, and a red ribbon around your neck.

You watched as everyone socialized happily. It was Friday; of course everything has to be more lively. You stopped and looked out the window. Perfect weather, bright sun, a few random clouds, and an abyss of green and pink trees.

"This is the perfect spot today," you said to yourself as you started to do the homework that was due for today. You were nearly finished when a voice interrupted your thoughts.

"Why is this the perfect spot?" One of the Hitachin twins had sat next to you.

"Why isn't it, wouldn't you want to be part of it?" you answered his question with a question.

"Yeah, I would." He said somewhat dazed.

"Kaoru, right?" you asked.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"I guessed, 50, 50. Haruhi tells me about you guy's differences in personality. I don't really know you two that well so I really have no idea," you said scratching the back of your head.

"Yeah, so don't expect to get lucky again," he said back.

"I'll keep that in mind, see ya," you said getting up and walking to class.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Why don't we walk together, were in the same class?"

"We are?" you started to think back to your class but got nothing.

"Wait here, I'll get my stuff," he said as he started to run back to get his stuff.

"Wait!" *Dashavu?*

"What?"

"You should walk with Hikaru; he's probably waiting for you."

"Oh yeah! Thanks! Well then, see ya round!" he yelled as he turned to look for Hikaru.

"Yeah, see ya," you said as you walked to your class.

_**Hikaru POV**_

"Okay class, get in partners!" the teacher ordered the class.

"Hey Hikaru, I've got an idea. How about we pair up with other people for today?" Kaoru asked me with a glint in his eye.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing, let's do it," I replied.

"Great, then I get Haruhi!" Kaoru said, as he grabbed Haruhi.

"Good luck you two," I said. *Ha, this is the perfect opportunity to get to know the Host Club's new pet!* I thought to myself slyly.

"So, wanna be partners?" I asked as I sat down next to Kirisha.

"Sure why not," she said, writing in her notebook, not even acknowledging me.

"Hey, at least look at me when you're talking to me. You should be happy I'm your partner," I said irritated.

"And why should I be?"

"Well duh, because I'm part of the Host Club. So, pay attention."

"Fine, if you really want that much attention go get some other partner," she said, still not acknowledging me.

"Fine." I got up from the chair, but as I was about to walk away the teacher spoke.

"Okay class now that everyone is in pairs, I will tell you the assignment. You are going to do a brochure on a national park, and no one can have the same park!" she yelled the last part. God was our teacher's crazy…

I grunted and walked back over to Kirisha. "Well since I got stuck with you, I should be able to pick the park."

She looked up, "Ok, then what park do you want?"

"Ah, that's more like it, looking at me and asking me what I want. Keep acting like that and we'll be done before you know it. Maybe I'll even give you a few tips," I said proud.

"Just answer the question…"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm, the Grand Canyon. It reminds me of Kaoru's eyes."

"Um, okay. So do you want to work on this at the library?" she asked.

"Oh, come on. I'm rich. We can work on it at my house. You'll come over to my house after our hosting is over with for today." Then the bell rang. "See ya."

"Yep," she replied to me as I walked away.

(I'm sorry but those squiggly lines are so cool!)

_**Kirisha POV**_

It was the end of school for the day. I was walking in the hallway to the exit doors. When I turned at a corner, and noticed a bunch of girls crowding around something. I quickly noticed it was Mori and Honey, since Mori is as tall as a sky scrapper. I turned away and started to walk.

*What do those girls see in them? Mori never talks and Honey just seems like he's acting. The Host Club is really just one big act.*you scoffed at the thought.

"Hey Kirisha! We should walk home together again!" Honey said, s he sat on top of Mori's shoulders.

"Yeah, I'd rather not," you said as you walked out the door and slammed it.

"Where do you think you are going my dear?" Tamakii was leaning against the wall nearest to the door.

"Well, home?" you said confused.

"What!?!? Have you already forgotten your obligation to the Host Club!?" Tamakii spazed, "You work at the Host Club! So, get your butt down there and put on your costume!"

"Hold on, what do you mean by costumes?"

"Oh! We are dressing up as angels and gods. We chose you to be the angel of disguise. You are going to wear this lovely pearl white dress that goes to your knees, golden flats, white wings, and a golden tiara! It's so cute!" Tamakii squealed.

"First of all I'm not wearing that shit, and second, why am I the angel of disguise?" you asked.

"Because you always try to hide who you are and what you are like," he said plain and simple.

"Yeah, I'm going home," you said walking home.

"Ah, no! You will wear it and you will like it!" he said as he dragged you to the Host Club.

"I'm wearing it Suo!" you yelled.

"Yes you are!" Tamakii said as he dragged you inside the Host Club.


	5. vacation

"This is absolutely humiliating…" you said to yourself.

"Play the piano, I say!" Tamaki stated, dressed in a god costume. The theme for the host club this week was to be the mythological Greek gods, and you had to say, the girls seemed to really be all over it, guessing who was what god and so forth.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'm going," you said as you started to play, "I swear after this, I am burning this piece of thing…"

"You better not. That was expensive you know," Kyoya said. He was leaning up against the piano, writing down the progress of how the host club stats, due to this meeting.

"I honestly don't care, these things," you said pointing to your clothes, "are clothes made for a slut…"

And Kyoya, being Kyoya as he is, just gave that sly smile and said, "Then why don't you act the part," before walking off.

Your mouth was hanging open and you have abruptly stopped playing the piano.

"Um, you okay, you kinda look in shock," Haruhi stated, standing on the other side of you.

"When is this host club meeting over?" you grumbled, glaring a daggers at Kyoya.

"30 more minutes I think," Haruhi said looking into her watch.

" Great. So I have to spend another 30 minutes as a slave, dressed in this."

"I think you should be happy with what you're wearing! I mean it could be a lot worse; they are classified as perverts you know? Oh, and Tamaki told me to tell you that we are going to his summer beach house on the lower end of the Japanese islands."

"Whoa, hold up shit, I said I'd pay off my debt by working here, that doesn't mean I have to go on vacations with them," you objected.

"Well, I know it sucks, but the resorts are nice. But if you really don't want to go, I suggest you go tell Tamaki. He tells Kyoya everything that he is planning." Haruhi suggested.

So being the rarely patient person you were, you waited till the meeting was over and then went to tell Tamaki. "Hey, Tamaki, about the vacation thing over the weekend."

"Yes, my dear?"

"I'm not going," you said very bluntly.

"What!?!??!?!!?!? But I already had everything planned, and we were going to have so much fun, and eat all this cool food, and learn things about each other, and ,and ,and!"

"And I'm not really caring, so that's that and I am not going," you said arms crossed. "See ya!" you said as you walked towards the door.

"Hold it," Kyoya said, "You still have obligations to the host club so you have to go."

"No I don't, that vacation of yours is a vacation. A vacation, which means it is not work. And I am only working at the host club to pay off my debt, not to go on vacations," you stated, implying no time for you.

Kyoya glared at you, knowing that you were right and that work was not play. You simply gave a smirk in reply, opened the door and walked out.

"Wait!" you heard Hikaru yell; he then ran up behind you with the rest of the host club.

"Whatever it is, no," you said.

"You are going to have to say yes to this one," Hikaru stated, you and the host club stared at him in confusion, "Remember that project we were assigned to? Well, it's due on Monday, and we're partners. We said we would do it over the weekend right!? And I'm going on this trip no matter what and if you want to get this project done, you are going to come, and we can work on it there. So why don't you wipe that little smirk off your face, because your coming whether you like it or not," Hikaru laughed, you glared, Tamaki jumped for joy, and the rest of the host club just smirked.

"I'm going home," you grumbled; you then turned on your heels and walked away.

"See you early Saturday morning!" Hikaru yelled.

*BITCH!* you practically screamed in your head as you walked away death glaring.

"Don't think dirty thoughts!" Honey squealed.

*Don't make me strangle you, you hermit! Now I have to spend most of my entire weekend with those things! But Haruhi is okay…* you clenched your fists.

"How was school dear?" your mother asked. She was making dinner; plum filled dumplings.

"I'm thinking about blowing up the school," you said monotone.

"Well that wouldn't be very nice," she said in a pouty voice.

"That's the point."

"So I take it you had a bad day?" she asked, confused.

You simply turned around and glared, "What does it look like?"

"Well, I'm going to let you have some alone time. Please don't kill me!" your mother said running off.

"Ah, forgot my mom is really sensitive…" you said to yourself.

'Ring, Ring, Ring!' your alarm clock was going mad.

"Dear, your alarm clock has been going off for about 30 minutes now? That means your supposed to get up, right?" she asked.

"Maybe I will blow up that thing too," you mumbled.

"Kirisha," your mother whined, as she pulled the covers off you, "You were telling me at dinner that you had to get up early to go and hang out with your boyfriend and his pals?"

"What!?!?!?!? I do not have a boyfriend! And even if I did, what makes you think it would be them!?!?!" you spazed, as you jumped out of bed.

"Yay! I knew that would work! You haven't stopped complaining on how much you hate them, so, yeah!" your mother squealed with happiness that she had finally found a way to get you up.

"Fine, I'll go get ready for hell…" you said walking to the bathroom with the clothes you had prepared to wear today.

"Watch that language! I didn't raise you to be a truck driver!"

"I find that offensive to the truck drivers!" you yelled through the bathroom door.

"Well hurry up, they are going to be here soon!"

"Hello, my name is Honey! Is Kirisha here?" you heard Honey's voice at the door.

"Oh, why yes! She is just finishing her breakfast. Come in please," you mother replied.

You were at the table, eating Captain Crunch, as always, when the obnoxious hermit approached you.

"Kirisha, Kirisha! Hiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!! Oh, what you eating," Honey's curious mind wandered over what it was.

"Breakfast," you said.

"He meant what in specifically you are eating," Mori said, walking into the kitchen.

"Captain Crunch."

"That sounds awesome! It must be so crunchy!" Honey jumped for joy.

"You'd think so," you said shoving another spoon full in your mouth.

"How crunchy?" Honey asked.

"For the love of god, can I please eat my breakfast without questions!?" you spazed.

"Kirisha! That is no way to treat your friends! Apologize at once!" you mother scolded you.

"They're not my friends," you mumbled as you got up and put your dishes in the sink, "Come on let's get this over with."

"Have a good time then?" you mother yelled, but also confused at the scene.

You walked down the stairs to see a limo waiting outside your apartment. It was a sleek black and had the windows rolled down. Good thing it was early or this car would have been mobbed. Sliding into the car you noticed Haruhi wasn't there.

"Where's Haruhi?" you asked.

"Tamaki wanted to take her to the airport separately. Something about his daughter and protection," Mori replied as the car started to move.

"Are we really not your friends Kirisha?" Honey asked depressed.

"I'd say we're more of acquaintances," you replied, looking out the window, rather bored.

"Them maybe in time we can be friends?" he asked, in request.

You glanced over and looked at him. He didn't seem like his always happy go lucky self. He seemed rather depressed. He even seemed that way when he walked in your apartment. *Crud. What do I say? I can't just say no, because then Mori and Honey would go all dark side on me? But I'm not gonna say yes!!! They are just two faced people, but to each their own, I guess. Well I'm gonna wing this then,* you thought to yourself in the awkward long pause. "I don't know, maybe, we could have been if I wasn't forced into this."

"Well maybe we can learn things from each other in this situation. Hehe!" Honey replied, back to his chipper mood.

"Yeah, maybe," you glanced out the window to see a similar limo, with a girl inside it; in the same position you were; gazing out the window. It was Haruhi and she looked pissed that Tamaki was talking so much. "Hahaha!"

"What is it Kirisha-kun?" Honey asked, putting his nose up to the window.

"Haruhi, do you see her in the limo, she's in the same situation as me," you said, still laughing. *Wait! Why am I being nice to him! Ew! Jerk! That's it he's trying to manipulate me! But he just called me Kirisha-kun? I even told him were not friends. This guy sure is weird…*

"Hehehe she does have a funny face on huh? Haruhi looks so funny; right Takashi!?" Honey looked over at Mori for a response.

"Hm," was all he got.

"Right then," you said to his response.

"What?" Honey asked, inching his way over.

"Nothing, do you know when we are going to get there?"

"Hmm, maybe in an hour? That's a long time and I'm still tired, and you and Takashi looks tired to. We should all snuggle!" he suggested like it was the cure to all diseases.

"Whaaaaaaaaat?!" you shrieked, inching away.

"It will be fun come on, it will be fun!"

"Hmph," you looked over to see Mori sitting next to you.

"What?! How did you get there!? I knew Haruhi said you guys were like ninjas but I didn't think she meant it!" you said, practically spazing.

"I'm sleepy," Honey said ; latching onto your arm, while he rested his head on your shoulder. Right after that Mori laid his head on the top of yours, latching onto your other arm as well. In a matter of seconds they were asleep.

"Note to self, life sucks..." you said to yourself as you slowly drifted off to sleep, resting your head on top of Honey's.


End file.
